


The Eight-Hundred Year Old Sixteen Year Old, Son of Hestia

by Big_Chungus_Kid21



Series: FANFICS OF PJO BY ME [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Chungus_Kid21/pseuds/Big_Chungus_Kid21
Summary: Percy, as a young boy, is betrayed by his older sister.
Series: FANFICS OF PJO BY ME [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Betrayed

"Do you accept my offer?" Asked Artemis. Jenny pondered. She would be able to get a new family, a home, with girls who cared for her too, and best all of all, immortality, but it would mean she would have to leave Percy. Percy, who she cared for since their mother was killed till now, where they ran from their slave masters.

\--Flashback--

Percy and Jenny charged through the trees. Finally, they had escaped the cruel bonds of their slave masters. They had also figured out that the water healed them, so everytime they were beaten, they would use their water to heal them. As they sat down near the river, came a rustling sound, where a group of girls dressed in silver appeared from the undergrowth. They raised their eyebrows at the boy but fixed their attention on the girls. Speaking in a low tone, they said,"Follow us." 

As Percy and Jenny got up, the girl spat,"Not you, boy." She said the word boy as if it were some kind of disease. Jenny glared at the girl. "If Percy doesn't come, then I won't." The girl sighed, then motioned for them to follow. As they passed through the indergrowth, they arrived at the gates of a camp. As they entered, the brother and sister duo realised that all the campers were girls, and they were giving her a sympathetic looked, but giving Percy the stink eye.

They arrived at the largest tent. Inside, sat a 12 year old girl with auburn hair and strikingly silver eyes. She said,"Bring the girl to me, I wish to talk to her. Get the chain bracelets of the boy, and get him out of here. The 5 girls heralded poor Percy out of the tent. 

The girl turned to Jenny. "I am Artemis. What do you know of Greek Mythology?" Jenny shook her head. Lady Artemis spent the next half an hour explaining to her about the Olympians. Jenny gasped. "So thats why water heals me." Artemis smiled."Yes, my dear, you would be a daughter of Poseidon. Now, I would make you an offer. Become one of my hunters. You would get a new life, new family with your sisters in the hunt, and immortality."

\--Flashback end--

"But what about Percy?" Asked Jenny. Artemis wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Boys. They all turn out the same. Using us females as toys. You are better of without him. Trust me, I spent milleninia with my brother." Jenny gulped. She didn't believe that Percy would turn into those cruel slave masters of theirs. She didn't want to leave him. But it would cost her. She steadied her nerves. "I accept it." Artemis smiled."Repeat after me..." Little did they know, there was an unwanted eavesdropper outside the door.

Young Percy snuck away from the tent he was in and reached the large tent. He heard Artemis and his sister's exchange. Surely his sister would turn down the offer for him. He would do that for her. And he waited for his sister to say "I will not accept your offer." But the words 'will not' never came, the rest of the sentence did though. His heart shattered into a million pieces. Tears leaked down, forming a stream down his cheeks as he ran out of the camp of the hunters. He couldn't believe it

His sister had betrayed him.

He did not care fo the calls for him coming from behind him. He did not recognise the person who called for him. He knew it was a Hunter, a daughter of Poseidon, but he did not know who it was. A true sister would always stand by his side. And she was no sister. As he sprinted of into the forest, he stumbled upon 2 people, a eight-year old girl and a motherly woman. "Hello, my boy, why are you here? In the middle of a forest?" Asked the girl. Sobbing, Percy told her about the hunters and how his sister has left him. The woman scowled,"Those Hunters, always breaking apart families. My boy, where are your parents?"

"My mother is dead, and I heard the girl called Artemis state that my father is Poseidon." Replied Percy. The 2 woman had a quick conversation in Ancient Greek, which Percy had understood. "My boy, we have decided to adopt you. I, Hera, Queen of the Gods, decided to adopt you, Perseus Jackson." Hera said. "I, Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, decide to adopt you, Perseus Jackson."

The eyes of Perseus began to change, from Sea green, with orange and white flecks. They were mesmerizing. Suddenly, black flames roared to life, and there stood Chaos, The Creator. The 2 Goddesses bowed. "Lord Chaos, to what do we owe you the pleasure?"

"I am here to adopt Perseus as well. I have seen what has happened to him, and I offer him a home with the Primordials. I will train him and by the time he reaches 15, we will make him immortal, until the prophecy of the future comes. Do not worry, I will take good care of the child. I, Chaos, The Creator, hereby adopt this boy, Perseus Jackson as my son." 

Percy began to glow, and when the light subsided, his eyes were completly different. They changed completly in different emotions, but normally settled on a nebular-type. Percy looked at his new father. "Thank you, Father." "No problemo, my boy, now bade your mother's farewell. Its time for you to be introduced to the void and your siblings."

"Goodbye, mother, mom. I'll see you?" Asked Percy. He didn't want to spend eternity without his mothers. "Of course, son." Replied Hestia and Hera. And they teleported into the unknown.

\---About Eight-Hundred Years Later---

Percy flashed to farm road 3.141. It was quite obvious that the campers were preparing for war. It looked like monsters had breached the camp, but not throught the borders. He quickly ran up Half Blood Hill, then walked down the side. As he walked towards the Big House, he felt someone collide with him. The boy gathered himself up and held his hand," Jack Stone, Son of Poseidon." Percy widened my eyes in surprise. This was the supposed boy of the prophecy. But they didn't know him yet.

"Persues Di Nebulare, new and unclaimed." He walked past him and saw Chiron in his wheelchair. He saw Percy and smiled. "Are you new here, my boy?" "Yes, I am Chiron." Suddenly, he gasped. Percy looked up and saw the symbol if the trident of Poseidon floating above my head. Percy was to be disguised as a son of Poseidon, which was the plan Poseidon and Chaos came up. Chiron's smile was wiped of his face. "Hail, Perseus Di Nebulare, Son of Poseidon." He said gravely


	2. The Bitches of the Biggest Sexist Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the language in the title.  
> Percy meets the Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is stated that Percy is the Champion of Apollo, Hades and all the Primordials.

Dodge. Roll. Swipe. These were always implanted in Percy's mind as he ran through the forest to hunt down the drakon and Chimera he was tasked to kill. His birthday was less than 2 months away, as he ran into th clearing, he saw the 2 monsters. "Bring it on, Chihuahua," snarled Percy.

The goat head apparently didn't like that. It breathed fire into his face. Percy smirked. He ran up to the Chimera and slashed his sword across the heads, and the monster disintergrated into gold dust. That's when something swallowed him whole.

The hunters of Artemis had just set up their camp when they heard a goat bleat and saw flames. The lead 12-year old girl, shouted," Come on, girls! That's our prey! No one ain't stealing it from us!" As they git closer to the edge of the woods, they heard a commotion. They stealthily spyed on the battle. They saw a boy, around fifteen to sixteen, fighting the Chimera. They watched as the boy slaughtered it like no one's business, when the drakon ate him up.

The Hunters started smirking. As cocky and arrogant boys were, they were not skilled at fighting. "Come on! That Drakon in ours. Thats when a familiar voice sounded out from the Drakon. "Ah, how foolish of you Mr. Drakon. Now its time for you to experience getting killed from the inside out!" The Hunters shivered. Thats when the Drakon exploded. And the lone figure stood, among the piles of monster dust.

One look at the figure told the hunters his face contorted into one of hate. "Just what we need. Hunters Of Artemis." He sneered at them. "Boy, show some respect to Lady Artemis." Shouted Thalia. "Respect?" Asked Percy. "Since when have you earned it? Let's see. Betrayal, Killing, Bringing for unfair trial. That gains you all respect? I think not. When you think that you have earned your respect, come find me. I'll be at camp, Cabin 3. Until next time, you band of whores." With one final sneer at the Goddess, he disappeared in a column of flames.

Time Skip To When HUnters Reach Camp....

Thalia trudged up the hill. Her sisters couldn't wait to beat up, especially Zoe. (I made her alive, just saying godly interference and she was forced to resign as lieutinent.) But Thalia knew something was wrong. He was extremely powerful to be able to kill the Drakon from the inside, and to disappear in a column of fire. She realised the only person that did not look excited to beat a boy up was Jenny, the Eight Hundred year old Huntress. In fact, she look distraught. Thalia would have to confront her later.

After the greetings from the campers, Chiron announced the friendly match of Capture the Flag. Thalia noticed the second thing. The campers would usually groan at the thought of losing to them again, but this time, they roared with enthusiasm, and all looked expectantly at the Poseidon table. Instead of the normal single Jack Stone, there was that boy there. The boy with the multicoloured eyes and they hair with purple tips. It was him the campers were looking at.

Thalia rushed over to Lady Artemis. "My lady, I think you will have to play this time. The boy that stole our drakon kill, he is there." Thalia told her. "Don't worry, Thalia, I will watch from the trees. If he gets to overway, I will deal with him."

That night was the biggest and most humilating defeat the Hunters ever had

Percy looked at camps plans. Not that there were any yet. "Okay so this is how it will go. I will go attack alone, you guys defend. Don't worry, the attackers will be the weaker ones. Thalia will convince them. Let's do this!" The camp repeated the cheer, and went to the positions.

A lone wolf sprinted through the forest. He headed towards the place of planting of the flag of the Hunters Of Artemis. But this wolf wasn't any ordinary wolf. It had wings, its skin was a deep gray and its eyes were black with sprinkles of stars inside them. The wolf arrived and saw the 9 older Huntresses guarding, plus an Artemis hiding in the trees. The wolf howled to make his prescence known. The girls all turned towards its hiding spot. 

Suddenly the wolf jumped out and landed on a girl, Serene. It snarled at the girls, daring them to move. "Wait." Said Jenny."Do not fire. If we fire, then the wolf will kill Serene." She was Damn right. The wolf's posture made it look like he would kill her. Serene was still knocked out. That's when Artemis jumped down. "Enough! Wolf, do not attack her!" The wolf grinned. The girls all breathed sighs of relief. Wild animals tend to behave around the Goddess of the Hunt.

That's when the wolf howled three times, and started to transform into a boy with multicoloured eyes that settled on a nebularish colour and stars, and the black hair with purple tips. Perseus Di Nebulare. The Hunters just stood there with their mouths open. "Whats worng, hunters? Cat got your tongue? Or are you afraid of a 'Poor, weak, pathetic' little boy like me" Taunted Percy. He wanted them to attack first. "Never." Snarled the Six Hundred Year Old Atlanta. "Or are you still weeping about how I took the Drakon kill?" That hit a nerve. The Hunters screamed a battle cry, and charged against Percy.

Percy smriked. The Hunters had no idea what trouble they had gotten into. He pulled out his swords. It was a xiphos, with a custom leather grip and it was made out of Chaotic Silver, strong enough to make any immortal under the Primodarials. It had the designs of galaxies and stars. He got to work. The first Hunter was relatively easy. He stabbed her in the shoulder and sliced at her ankle, brought his sword up and gave her a head knock. She fell like a sack of rocks. He used the same manuever on 3 of the others. Phoebe came forward and stood in a ready stance. What she didn't expect was Percy pulling out his bow. She laughed so hard. "You can't shoot with no arrows!" She said, knockout arrow. Percy pulled the string. The arrow appeared, and shot out at the speed of a bullet, lodging itself in her shoulder, knocking her out immediately. 

Thalia came forward. She brandished her shield, trying to scare Percy. When that didn't work, she yelled and a bolt of lightning came down to her spear, ricocheted off and hit Percy. Percy held his hand up and absorbed the blast. He rushed forward, stabbed her knew and slashed at her side, and she fell. 2 left.

Zoe Nightshade was an interesting mention. She was good, no doubt, put he kept pestring her with strong attacks ment to drain her of her energy. Once Percy saw her movements were slowing, he quickly slashed her ankle and her right side, and down she went. Finally, Percy approached the traitor, Jenny. He slashed her sides, shoulders and ankles, and down she went. He raised his sword sbove her chest and said,"Finally, the first blood of the Hunters." As he stabbed down, Artemis made her move, whipping out her hunting knifes and blocked his stab.

Percy looked at her with a look of disdain. He smiled sadistically. The Goddess he so wanted to hurt. He launched himself at her and began his flurry of attacks. The Goddess could barely keep up. With two strikes, one hit. The Goddess was soon bleeding a lot of ichor, and began tiring. Percy, however, looked like he could continue for the next 2 millennia. He sighed. "So short. I exoected better from the so-called best olympian fighter. You olympians are weaklings." At the end of his speech, Artemis struck at his chest. Percy already anticipated the strike, but he let it hit his chest. The blades shattered on impact. He slashed at the Goddess's sides and shoulders, then kicked her with such force, she flew through 2 trees, before hitting the third cracking it on impact.

Percy laughed like a maniac. The conscious Hunters were looking at him in fear based on the skill he just showed. With the exception of Jenny and Serene, all the Hunters witnessed how he easily defeated Artemis. Then they blacked out for 5 seconds.When their eyesight came back, Percy was gone.

Percy snapped his fingers. In an instant, they blacked out, even Artemis. Percy ran to grab the flag, spread his wings and shot into the sky. He landed in the woods in front of the creek and crossed it, sealing the game as the first win against the Hunters for Camp Half-Blood. The Campers lifted him onto their shoulders and chanted,"Percy, Percy!" Chiron told the Hunters present.

"It seems like you have lost. Now where is Artemis and the rest of the Hunters, Percy?" Said Chiron. Percy frowned. "I think they should be coming right about now." The rest of the hunters filed in, with Artemis on a stretcher due to her inability to walk and her extremely painful back muscles from hitting the trees. Jenny was relying on Zoe to stand. The campers were shocked. Percy got them severly wounded, some of them couldn't even stand properlly. Percy sighed as Artemis looked at him with a look of Pure hatred. "Hunters, stay in my cabin, I will be going to Apollo to heal." With that, Artemis flashed out.

Percy smiled at the sight of the Hunters. They deserved what they got, those of band of whores and the sexist bitches. He thought of his past. The one wish he would receive from Chaos himself. He remembered her. Her Golden eyes, executed by her siblings because of who she was. He made up his mind. He would ask Chaos to bring her back.

Percy reached the Poseidon cabin. He entered, and lay still in his bed, falling into the realm of Morpheus and Hypnos.

And he woke up, in a cabin he was not supposed to be in, looking at some angry faces.


End file.
